


I'd Kill To Be Closer

by Mikki19



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki19/pseuds/Mikki19
Summary: Madelyn plants a seed in Homelander's head. Homelander takes what he wants. Harper (The Siren) puts up a weak fight, before submitting to her desires.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	I'd Kill To Be Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I have loved watching The Boys, and Homelander is thoroughly entertaining. Starr did a fantastic job bringing him to life.  
> My filthy brain dreamt this up the other night so I thought I'd put it into words.  
> Dubious consent as Harper fights at first. Her sexual nature then takes over.  
> I apologise if I fucked up Homelander's character, he is so complex that I'd never be able to do him justice.  
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t the first time she had thought about it.

Madelyn had noticed the not so subtle glares towards her bouncing baby boy.

The tantrums when she did not give him the attention he craved.

The need to put his foot down each time she put Teddy first or gave him a direct order.

Homelander was becoming erratic, and she was getting tired of handling the fallout when he did not get his own way. She supposed he wasn’t completely at fault. Touch deprivation and emotional neglect had made him this way.

However, that did not mean she would allow it to continue. She needed to regain control of the situation before he became too unruly. She’d noticed how he’d started to ask more questions and try to catch her out in any little half-truths she told. He was starting to distrust her the more she put her attention on her son and Vought and less on him.

So when she saw the way his eyes locked on to the girl; how his hands clenched into fists when she laughed at A-Train’s joke; how a spark of red almost broke free as he glared at the way she danced close with one of the management lackeys; she knew she needed to act upon it. Homelander needed someone he could put all of his undivided attention on, whether they wanted it or not. He needed someone that he could touch without worrying they’d break. He needed someone that would relieve the tension that was constantly building within his body. He needed her.

“Pretty, isn’t she?” Madelyn noticed how he flinched as his attention broke from the girl and on to her. “Her name is Harper, but she is called The Siren by the press.” Even Madelyn felt the soft hum that came from her body, her raw attractive energy commanding attention from the room.

“I hadn’t really noticed her.” Homelander feigned ignorance and scanned the venue to avoid Madelyn’s smug smile. He made a point of clearing his throat much to her amusement.

“She is an… interesting subject. I have been told that her ability is that of mind control. She uses her voice and touch to control people, hence her name. However, she isn’t without fault. She feeds from people’s energy. Without feeding, she loses a lot of her super-strength… becomes quite weak and pliable. Every touch she makes takes a little bit of energy to keep her ticking over nicely. It is like a feeding ground for her tonight.” Madelyn hid her smile by taking a sip of her champagne; Homelander was intrigued, his eyes gave it away. He never could hide anything from her.

Madelyn couldn’t have planned it any better. Her touch starved supe had turned his attention on to someone that feeds off physical contact. She needs touch to survive, and Homelander had plenty of needs involving the soft press of skin to his own.

“Why are you telling me this, Madelyn?” He looked down at the woman with a wrinkled brow. Why was she telling him all of this? What was her plot?

“I just thought she could be a good companion for you.” She raised herself onto her tiptoes and whispered delicately in his ear. “She could give you what want…

“Her body would sing for you… For your touch…

“You could feel _everything_ she has to give.

“She would be solely for you.” Her fingers gently pulled at the bottom lip he had sucked in-between his teeth. “With how strong you are, I doubt she’d be able to use her pull on you; she’s just a young girl seeking someone to guide her properly. It would be perfect. Her body wouldn’t break beneath you. She would fight only a little so that she could remain fed. You would have complete control. She’d be yours. There would be no competition for her attention because she’d have no one else but you.” Madelyn swiftly took a step back.

Homelander’s pupils expanded as he looked back towards the girl that was now sipping champagne at the bar. Her dress was made out of a purple shimmering material that contrasted beautifully against her pale skin. It had full-length sleeves and clung to her top-half before loosening past her hips so that it swished against her legs as she walked. Despite the front of the dress proving full coverage of her body, from behind her entire back was on view; the material was open from the tops of her shoulders to her lower-back. He admired the spotless skin that was on show without shame. He swore that it seemed to glow beneath the lights.

“I’ve heard that silver causes her to weaken.” Madelyn threw out into the air as she strutted away, completely sure that he was thinking of nothing but the brunette across the floor.

* * *

Harper slipped from the bar and exited swiftly up the stairs. She’d felt a stare on her all night and it made her feel uneasy. She never dared to turn around to see who it was as their hot gaze almost burned holes into her back… her common sense told her exactly who it was though. She wasn’t used to this.

When eyes were on her it was because her natural radiance drew them in, the being inside of her calling out to them through her mouth or gaze. The stares she usually felt were that of desire and desperation. Idiotic humans that served nothing more than a decent meal for her, but this was different. The stare she felt upon her was starving. It was almost beastly.

“Aren’t you popular?” She glanced to the side and saw The Deep smirking at her.

“What are you talking about? I’m leaving.”

“You can try. **He** won’t let you get far.” She followed his eyes and watched as Homelander slowly walked up the stairs; his face blank but his eyes dark and hungry. The Siren came forward immediately; her green eyes glowing at the man that had been haunting her all night. Harper blinked and breathed deeply to pull her monster back inside before hurrying over to the elevator. She needed to leave. The elevator only dropped down a few floors before it stopped completely.

“What? Come on!” Harper angrily pressed the ground floor button to no avail. The doors slowly opened to reveal an empty corridor. Her heels clicked as she stepped out of the elevator, unwilling to be cornered in that metal box. She wasn’t dumb. She was being hunted right now, and the goosebumps that developed on her arms made her realise just how close her attacker was. She slowly carried on down the corridor, looking to her left and right revealed nothing more than offices and meeting rooms. The doors ahead of her had a green exit sign above them, but her heart told her that she would not make it that far.

_SWOOSH!_

Her body froze as her dress fluttered from the sudden gust of wind behind her. She released a warning growl that rumbled low in her chest as heavy footsteps approached. The touch of leather made her shudder as it gently moved down the curve of her back. Harper knew that her super-strength was no match for America’s golden boy, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try. Homelander caught her elbow as she threw her arm back in an attempt to hit his face. He grinned at her, completely enthralled by the fire in her eyes. “I think we’re going to have a lot of fun.”

“Not fucking likely.” She spat out before stomping her heel into his foot and whipping her body around to face him. He staggered back a little, genuinely surprised that she had been quick enough to get a hit on him and slip from his grasp, before bursting out into laughter.

“Well, look at you! That fire.” He wagged his finger at her and raised his brow. “You’re something else, aren’t you?” He carefully pulled something from behind him and dangled them out in front of him so she could see. The way her eyes widened made him hard as a rock. The silver glinted playfully under the lights as he twirled the cuffs around his finger. “Are we going to need these?” He pursed his lips as his cool eyes stabbed into her, almost daring her to keep up the chase. “I do hope we’re going to need these.”

“Don’t you get sick of hearing your own voice?” She spat out before launching herself at his smug face. Hit after hit was blocked by him. His laughter and grin did nothing more than infuriate her further. Her shoe, however, did catch him off-guard as she quickly kicked her leg up and caught him under the chin with the sharp heel. A droplet of blood dripped down Homelander’s throat as she wrenched her leg back and backhanded him across the face. His once perfectly combed hair brushed across his forehead. Still, despite the small wound under his chin and cut in his eyebrow from her ring, his grin remained. Oh, he was going to enjoy taming his little monster.

Cocky from getting a few hits in, Harper launched herself at him once again, only this time, red leather caught her by the throat as he tutted. Homelander raised her until her feet no longer touched the ground and her eyes were level with his. The sound of leather squeezing and gasps for breath echoed through the empty space as she fought against his ironclad grip. Her legs weakly kicked back and forth as he held her away from his body to avoid further hits, despite every fibre of his being wanting to smother her completely. He licked his lips as he felt her throat contract with each gasp under his hands. He shifted his stance as he felt his desire to dominate her throb between his legs.

Harper let her body fall limp in submission when the crushing grasp around her throat became a little too much for her. She had met many men with the desire to own her. They were mostly human so it was easy to put them under her thrall and eat their life force in return for what they would have done to her. As she expected, Homelander steadily lowered her down, his grip still harsh but no longer choking. She needed to try at least once more to get away. _“You don’t want to do this.”_ Her voice was soft as she looked deep into his eyes, her pupils contracting as she tried to take control of him. It felt like a heavy fog settling in his mind. He felt her body calling to him; her energy singing out to his. _“Just walk away.”_ Homelander shook his head violently to rid himself of her spell and quickly threw her back. A cry of pain left her as her back crashed into the hard wall; a small crack being left behind as she hit the ground. Harper fought back the feeling of panic at how quickly he shook off her compulsion. She should have known that a supe as strong as him would be untouchable in that way. He was too strong for her to take on.

In the blink of an eye he was in front of her and crushed his hips into her so that she was trapped against the hard wall behind her. “Don’t make me hurt you.” Homelander ground out as he wrapped the silver cuffs around her wrists. Immediately she felt her stomach drop as her limbs began to weaken, her knees felt like jelly and without his body pinning her to the wall, she knew that she’d have fallen.

With one last burst of energy she dived her face forward; her usually gentle features altered to that of when she was defending herself or ready to take a bite out of her prey when she hadn’t fed for long enough. Her green eyes were glowing as a set of sharp teeth dropped from her gums. Her mouth warped into a snarl as a hiss released from the back of her throat.

“Well, I’m sure that works on some people.” His eyes immediately turned red and she felt the heavy hum fill the air as he glared down at her. “Change back. **Now**.” Harper, not completely stupid as she felt the literal heat from his glare, slowly allowed her features to return to normal. She slumped back against the wall breathing hard.

“What do you want from me?”

 _“Everything.”_ His bright white smile was the last thing Harper saw before he grabbed her head and crashed it back against the cold wall, knocking her out immediately.

* * *

It was the stinging sensation of the silver around her wrists that made Harper aware she was waking up. Her gaze was cloudy for a few moments from the blow to the head she had received. A few hard blinks sorted that out.

“Ugh.” She groaned quietly and turned her face to the side. The walls and ceiling were white, almost clinical in nature. Unlike most inhabited spaces, there was no scent here. Where was she?

That’s when she felt it.

The wet, sucking sensation that sent a jolt of unwanted pleasure down her spine and between her legs.

Harper took a deep breath before looking down to be greeted with a head of blonde hair. “Fuck!” Her attempts to buck the body off hers were halted by firm hands gripping her hips. She nearly choked on her breath as Homelander’s grin greeted her; his lips still wrapped around her nipple. He gave another hard suck that made her thighs clench around his upper body that lay between her legs. The sexual nature of her powers were a pain sometimes as right now her only urge was to keep him going, his naked skin against hers made her feel like she was on fire.

“You like that, don’t you?” He whispered as he released her reddened flesh from his mouth. His pupils were blown huge from the amount of pleasurable body contact he was getting. The usually composed supe was breathing quickly, almost panting, as he felt her warm centre against his abdomen.

“Get the fuck off me.” Harper hissed through her teeth as his fingers travelled down to between her legs.

“I don’t think you want that.” He replied whilst showing the wetness that was dripping down his fingers. He put his digits into his mouth and let out an obscene groan. “You are delicious.” His large body moved over hers so he could look into her glowing eyes. “Ssshh.” He hushed her as she began to say something. His heavy length hit her inner thigh as he settled above her, his weight being held up as he leant on his forearms.

“Get-”

“Stop talking!” His eyes flashed red as he stared down at her. “All people want to do is fucking talk. No one wants to **do** anything anymore. I’m sick of **fucking talking**.” He waited for the spark of defiance to break down in her eyes and laughed as her body slumped against the mattress. “Good. That’s better.”

A small squeak of indignation came from her mouth as he crushed his lips to hers. The kiss was full of anger and frustration; tongues clashing in a battle of the wills that Harper knew she would lose, but dammit if she hadn’t been desperate for a partner that would be able to stand against her. A sharp bite to her lip made her back arch, her hips moving against his for friction. “I’m gonna fuck the fight out of you.” Homelander hissed against her lips, one handing reaching down to push his length into her hot centre. An almost animalistic growl vibrated through Harper’s chest as she felt her core stretch to accept the invasion. Fuck, she needed this.

“Give it your best shot.” She caught his lips in another venomous kiss of hatred and anger; this time she took control and lashed out at his tongue with her own. A metallic taste filled her mouth as he ripped into her bottom lip with his teeth as he sank into her completely. His body hummed with satisfaction as he became overcome with the sensations, hips moving back and forth at a rapid pace as he fucked her into submission. The mattress creaked as he repeatedly thrust into her pussy. A grin grew on his face as he used one hand on her chest to hold her down, watching as her hands clenched into fists where they were cuffed to the headboard. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist to try and hold onto something that would keep her grounded and stop her from hitting the top of the bed.

“Don’t hold back.” Homelander grabbed her legs and rested them over his shoulders, her body bent like a pretzel causing him to shout in pleasure as the angle made him hit deeper. Harper couldn’t help but moan as he hit places that made her body sing.

“Come on, Homelander. You can do better, or are you too busy pretending I’m Madelyn.” His eyes glared down into hers as she taunted him, The Siren wanted more. “Who am I kidding? She probably never let you on top. She’s too busy controlling you.” His fist hit her jaw hard as he carried on thrusting like a beast. Harper laughed it off and spat the blood out that filled her mouth; she’d be healed within minutes anyway. “That’s it.” She cheered him on as his hand came down across her throat, pressing hard causing her to gasp. “Yes, yes, yes.” He felt her clench around him as he choked her which spurred him on to thrust harder. If she’d been human, she’d have been broken in half by now, and he loved how her body responded to his power. “Good boy.” The Siren hissed, her features morphing into that of the predator she truly was. “ _Good, good boy._ ”

His arm snaked under her back, releasing his grip on her throat and lifting her up a few inches off the bed. His thrusts made her entire body jolt, the way her wrists were attached to the headboard caused a delicious pain that made her hiss. His hips bruised against hers, her clit hitting his hard pelvis each time making her cry out. Her toes curled as she felt her orgasm approaching hard and fast. The feeling of her holding his cock in a vice grip as she released made his eyes roll; the pressure of her squeezing him was too much. He held her tight against him as his cum filled her tight heat. His hips gave a few shallow thrusts before he roughly dropped her back onto the bed, watching as his seed dripped out of her cunt. Unable to help himself, he pushed it back in with his fingers, grinning as her body jolted from the sensation. Homelander dropped to the side, taking his space on the king-size bed.

Harper got control of the monster within her and breathed deeply as she felt The Siren’s face melt away. She panted and willed her heartbeat to return back to normal after the powerful orgasm that had just shaken her body to the core. The mattress vibrated as she heard Homelander begin to laugh in satisfaction. “Fuck you.” She muttered under her breath and rolled onto her side so she didn’t have to look at him.

“Plenty of time for that later. It’s not like you’re going anywhere.” He continued to laugh. Perhaps Madelyn had been right. Maybe this was what he had needed after all.

* * *

_You say  
There's something wrong in my head  
So I like to bleed  
You say  
I'm scaring you now,  
but I'm tired  
From watching you sleep  
  
I'd erase what you say  
Scrambled words in the way  
But you can't take away  
Turn away  
Run away  
Fuck with me_

_\---Closer by Burn Season---_


End file.
